femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Janet (Get Smart)
Janet (Kris Tel) was a KAOS agent who appeared in the Get Smart episode Classification: Dead (Season 3, 1967). At the beginning of the episode, we see Agent Maxwell Smart and Janet sitting at a bar. Smart offers Janet a drink and a cigarette, which she refuses because she does not drink or smoke. As a result, Smart offers her a drink of water, which he pours into a champagne glass. As the two of them are kissing, a KAOS agent appears through a grill in the wall, shoots a plastic dart with a wire attached to it into the wall behind them. Upon the wire is a small box that slides down until it is over Smart's glass before it opens and drops a small poison pellet. The pill misses it's mark and drops harmlessly besides the glass. Smart is fully aware of this whole event taking place. He takes the plug in attachment from a nearby lamp and touches the end of it to the wire, which electricutes the KAOS agent behind the grill. While this happens, Janet picks up the poison pellet and drops it in Smart's glass without his knowledge. Janet tells Smart what a wonderful kiss she just had with him, and that sparks went through her body. Smart responded with "I'll drink to that". Janet then asked him what it was that just happened. Smart told her that it was nothing, that someone had attempted to kill him with a poison pellet that dropped on the bar. However, when Smart went to look down at the pellet, it was not there. He then realized that Janet had put it in his drink that he just consumed. Janet pulled out a pistol and told Smart that it was a slow-acting poison, leaving him with only hours to live and obtain an antidote. She told him it was compliments of Mr. Hercules, and that exactly 1pm tomorrow that he would be dead. Smart and the Chief visited Dr. Steele (Ellen Weston) who began working on the antidote in the toxicology laboratory hidden behind the Golden Rooster Follies Theatre where she maintained a cover as a chorus girl. Since Dr. Steele was unable to find a cure for the poison, Smart and Agent 99 showed up at Hercules Gymnasium in order to find Mr. Hercules and the antidote. They were greeted by Janet who took their guns. She locked Agent 99 in the girls restroom and then had Smart go into the gymnasium where he was forced to brawl with four KAOS agents. This is the last we see of Janet, but she is mentioned later. After knocking all the agents out, Smart enters the office of Mr. Hercules. Hercules offers him the antidote if he will give him the key to CONTROL's new secret code. After putting the fast acting poison pill in Hercules drink, the two of them fight over the antidote. Hercules dies and Max passes out before he can drink it himself. The Chief and 99 show up and revive him with Dr. Steele's version of the antidote, which he now owes her $48 since she discovered it while she was working as a showgirl instead of as Dr. Steele's. Janet was described by 99 as wearing a candy stripped dress and blonde hair, and The CONTROL Chief ordered Agent Larrabee to go and arrest her, an event that occurs off-screen. Gallery screenshot_9168.png screenshot_9171.png screenshot_9172.png screenshot_9173.png screenshot_9175.png screenshot_9176.png screenshot_9177.png screenshot_9179.png screenshot_9181.png screenshot_9182.png screenshot_9183.png screenshot_9184.png Category:1960s Category:Assassin Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Spy Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:High Heels